Maurice/Gallery
Images of Maurice from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Rise of the Planet of the Apes wetaMaurice.jpg|Karin Konoval as Maurice. Caesar with Maurice.png|Maurice with his best friendCaesar, mauricetwig.png|Maurice holding a twig. ThumbnailCAJKNV0O.jpg|Caesar, Rocket, Maurice and Buck. ThumbnailCAW7H62Y.jpg|Observing Caesar. Rise of the Planet of the Apes19.jpg|Gen-Sys Laboratories Escape. Maurice (ROPOTA).png|The First Possible Lawgiver. Risesketch1.jpg|Caesar, Maurice and Buck art. Caesar with Maurice.png|Maurice with his best friend Caesar. Maurice_2.jpg|Maurice in captivity. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Dawn_Of_The_Planet_Of_The_Apes_Maurice__scaled_600.jpg|The Making of the "Maurice" action figure (uncompleted) Sneak Peek. Completed Maurice figure.jpg|"Maurice" action figure (completed). NECAapes-3.jpg|''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' figures: Maurice in back on right. NOT MAURICE.png|Fourth Ape in new sets of posters not Maurice (Note: Look more closely at Ape's face). Ape not kill Ape.png|Maurice teaches younglings. Maurice teaches the younglings.png|Maurice teaches the younglings. Maurice chained.png|Maurice chained. Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-1.jpg|Maurice with Rocket, Caesar, Blue Eyes and the baby. Maurice.jpg Caesar & Maurice.png|Maurice, Blue Eyes and Rocket. Maurice protects Malcolm & Alexander.png|Maurice protects Alexander and Malcolm from Koba. Alexander and Maurice muck around.jpg|Maurice learns from Alexander. Maurice is freed from cage.jpg|Blue-Eyes frees Maurice and Rocket from their cage. Maurice approaching Alexander.jpeg|Maurice approaching Alexander. Caesar,Maurice,Rocket,Blue Eyes,and Milo.jpeg|Maurice with Caesar, Blue Eyes, Rocket and Milo. Koba asking Muarice where's Caesar.jpeg|Maurice protecting Malcolm and Alexander from Koba. Maurice teaching young apes.jpeg|Maurice teaching young apes. Caesar's followers.jpg|Maurice held prisoner along with Rocket, Luca and other followers of Caesar. Maurice sees Caesar's sign.png|Maurice sees Caesar's sign. Blue Eyes helps Maurice escape.png|Blue Eyes helping Maurice escape. Maurice & Rocket chained.png|Maurice and Rocket imprisoned. Maurice outside of Alex's tent.png|Maurice outside Alexander's tent. Maurice with Blue Eyes & Rocket.png|Maurice on the human tower. Maurice with Stone & Grey.png|Maurice with the other apes. Maurice looking at Alex's sketches.png|Maurice looking through Alexander's sketches. Caesar & Maurice outside of Caesar's tree.png|Caesar and Maurice outside Caesar's home. Wounded Maurice, Blue Eyes, Rocket & Luca watch Koba fall to his death.png|Maurice and the others watch Koba fall to his death. Maurice with young apes.png|Maurice and his students. Maurice tells Malcolm, Ellie, and Alexander to run.png|"RUN". Maurice strangles one of Koba's minions.png|Maurice strangles one of Koba's guards. Maurice snarls while strangling an ape.png|Maurice snarling while strangling a guard. Maurice, Blue Eyes, Luca and Rocket saw Caesar injured.png|Maurice and the others watching Caesar's battle with Koba. 0Maurice.png War for the Planet of the Apes WPOTA Spear, Luca, Caesar, Winter & Maruice with soldiers, Preacher & Donkey.jpeg WPOTA Maurice, Cornelius, Caesar, Blue Eyes & Cornelia.png WPOTA Maurice (with scar from Dawn).png WPOTA Maurice & Mute Girl.png WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket & Luca CU.jpg WPOTA Luca, Caesar & Maurice.png WPOTA Caesar & Maurice.png WPOTA Maurice, Nova & Luca looking over the three human bodies.jpg WPOTA Maurice & Nova 2.png WPOTA Maurice signs.png WPOTA Maurice offering Nova's doll to her.png WPOTA Maurice 2.png WPOTA Bad Ape gives Nova a car ornament.png WPOTA Maurice & Nova examine the ornament.png WPOTA Maurice snarls at Bad Ape.png WPOTA Nova, Maurice, Bad Ape & Rocket.jpg WPOTA Maurice & Nova with the young apes.png WPOTA Caesar & Maurice turning to Nova.png WPOTA Luca, Caesar & Maurice climbing a radio tower.png WPOTA Maurice 3.png WPOTA Maurice lowers Caesar's gun.png WPOTA Caesar and Maurice.jpg WPOTA Maurice and Nova.jpg WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket and Luca.jpg WPOTA Maurice (lacking scar).jpg|Concept art for Maurice; Note the lines under his eyes and the lack of scar on the upper part of his right cheek flap. WPOTA Maurice giving Nova her name.png WPOTA Maurice grieves for Luca.png WPOTA Winter's self-inflicted injury to make it look like Red jumped him.png WPOTA Maurice joins Spear, Luca, Caesar & Winter.png Category:Galleries Category:Orangutans